Trau dich!
by Serigala
Summary: SANDLE Greg ist in Sara verliebt. Doch er traut sich einfach nicht, sie anzusprechen. Jetzt, wo er endlich den Mut fasst, kommt leider immer was dazwischen...


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört keiner der in dieser Fanfic vorkommenden Personen. Leider. **  
**

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen. -_

* * *

** Trau dich!**

„Morgen, Greg!", grüßte Sara, als sie am Labor vorbeiging.

Greg lächelte zurück. Mia sah ihn großäugig an.

„Aha.", murmelte sie und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach hinten. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem blutverschmierten T-Shirt zu, das auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lag. Sie nahm ein Wattestäbchen und fuhr damit leicht über den blutdurchtränkten Stoff.

„Was ‚aha'?", fragte Greg, der immer noch hinter Sara herschaute, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war.

Sara hatte ihm „Guten Morgen." gesagt. Innerlich schwebte Greg auf Wolke 7. Er war schon lange in seine Partnerin verliebt und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn anlächelte... ach ja. Irgendwann würde er es ihr noch sagen. Er war fest entschlossen! Im Augenblick fehlte ihm nur leider der Mut. Immerhin ließ Sara immer mit sich flirten...

Mia lachte leise und scheuchte den Blonden mit einer Handbewegung aus ihrem Territorium.

„Komm später wieder.", rief sie ihm zu, als er leicht irritiert in den Gang stolperte.

* * *

Da stand er jetzt vor dem Labor. Praktisch arbeitslos. War im Labor damals nie passiert. Irgendeiner hatte immer irgendwelche Proben für ihn zum Analysieren gehabt. Ihm blieb wohl nichts Anderes übrig, als sich eine Zwischenbeschäftigung zu suchen, um die Zeit zu überbrücken.

Er könnte zum Beispiel Sara helfen. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, während er sich innerlich selber dankte, dass er auf diese Idee gekommen war. Gut gelaunt trat er einen Schritt vor.

„Hey, einsamer Cowboy." Nick tauchte urplötzlich in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf.

„Wohin des Weges?", fragte Warrick, der neben dem Texaner stand.

Greg starrte sie an. Er hatte sie nicht kommen gehört. Seit wann schlichen sich seine Freunde an? War etwas? Er beäugte sie leicht misstrauisch.

„Ich suche Arbeit...", murmelte er. Im Prinzip hatte er ja schon eine gefunden... Das mussten die beiden ihm gegenüber aber nicht unbedingt wissen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie ihm nicht irgendetwas aufs Auge drückten, dass seinen „Plan" durcheinanderbrachte.

Als er wieder hochschaute, meinte er in Warricks Augen dieses leise, unterdrückte Ich-weiß-es-Blitzen zu erkennen. Und dazu dieses Grinsen. Wusste er von seiner Verliebtheit? Verwunderlich wäre es nicht, es war ja sein Job, Menschen zu lesen. Warum musste er auch zwischen Ermittlern arbeiten?

„Sara könnte Hilfe gebrauchen, glaub ich.", meinte Warrick und sah kurz an Greg vorbei. Er wusste es!

„Stimmt. Sie untersucht einen Wagen in der Garage.", pflichtete Nick nickend hinzu. Ob er es auch bemerkt hatte? Er lächelte so charmant wie immer ohne auch nur die kleinste Andeutung, dass er auch etwas wusste.

„Gute Idee.", entgegnete Greg. Er sah es deutlich: das Grinsen auf Warricks Gesicht war eindeutig breiter geworden. „Und was macht ihr?" Themawechsel. Das Grinsen verschwand nicht. Wieso konnte er sich nicht durch peinliche Momente wuseln wie andere auch, ohne gleich wie ein Teenager zu wirken?

„Wir müssen Interviews machen.", erklärte Nick und seufzte.

„In einer Schule mitten im Ghetto.", fügte Warrick hinzu. Die beiden sahen schon jetzt unheimlich geschafft aus. Greg war froh, dass er sie nicht begleiten musste. In den Ghettos waren Polizisten nie gern gesehen.

„Na dann viel Spaß.", grinste Greg.

„Danke. Werden wir sicherlich haben.", erwiderte Warrick hochironisch. Er und Nick gingen zum Ausgang und Greg flog förmlich zur Garage, zu Sara.

* * *

Er fand Sara tatsächlich in der Garage. Sie saß auf dem Beifahrersitz eines dunkelblauen Jeeps und inspizierte das Handschuhfach. 

Möglichst locker und cool schlenderte Greg zu offenen Fahrertür und beugte sich hinunter.

„Brauchst du Beistand?", fragte er mit seinem entwaffnenden Grinsen. Sara sah hoch.

„Du darfst dir gern schon mal den Kofferraum vornehmen." Sie senkte wieder den Kopf und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe noch tiefer in das Fach.

Greg seufzte leise und schlurfte zum hinteren Ende des Wagens. Als er die Klappe öffnete war er schockiert. Müllbeutel, Erde, Sand, Blut.

Na super. Das würde viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Er nahm sich Handschuhe und griff nach den Wattestäbchen.

„Was für ein Mensch hat so einen Kofferraum?", knurrte der Blonde, als er über die Blutstropfen fuhr.

„Tja. Das wüsste ich auch gerne.", kam es aus dem vorderen Teil des Autos , „Ich helfe dir gleich."

Greg grinste ob des Angebotes.

„Sehr schön.", flötete er begeistert. Eine Sekunde später zwickte er sich in den Arm. Er war offensichtlich ausgesprochen mutig. Eigentlich wollte er es ihr ja sagen, aber irgendwie scheute er sich immer noch. Vielleicht sollte er sie nach der Aktion hier zum Kaffeetrinken einladen. Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee. Er lächelte angesichts der Vorstellung, sowas wie ein Date mit Sara zu haben.

Nach diesem – wie er fand mutigen – Entschluss widmete er sich dem Müllbeutel, der gleich vorne quer lag. Er packte ihn und schleuderte ihn gekonnt vorsichtig auf den Boden.

„Soooo...", murmelte er enthusiastisch. Ihm blitzte eine Currywurst-Verpackung ins Auge.

„Es lebe das Fast Food.", grinste Sara, die neben dem Kofferraum auftauchte.

Greg sah sie kurz an und nickte dann nur. Sara hob eine Augenbraue. Greg drehte sich weg und widmete sich wieder dem Müllbeutel. Wie doof. Ihm fiel nicht mal mehr eine schlagfertige Entgegnung ein, irgendein Witz über das Fast Food. Eigentlich war das doch nicht schwer! Was war nur los? Er seufzte leise. Flirten mit Sara fiel ihm bisher immer äußerst leicht und heute... Ob es daran lag, dass er sie noch fragen wollte, ob sie sowas wie ein Date mit ihm haben wollte? Im Prinzip war es aber noch nicht mal ein Date. Kollegen gingen öfter zusammen Kaffee trinken, auch wenn es zwei von verschiedenen Geschlechtern waren.

Sara kam näher, schaute in den Kofferraum und seufzte.

„Na, dann auf ins Gefecht!", sagte sie und schnappte sich eine Pinzette.

* * *

Drei Stunden später, Greg durchsuchte gerade den letzten Müllsack, betrat Warrick die Garage.

„Na, ihr?", fragte er und warf einen belustigten Blick auf den Blonden, der zwischen benutzten Taschentüchern und alten Dosen wühlte. Greg warf ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zurück.

„Wir sind so gut wie fertig.", meldete Sara, die Beweise in Tüten verpackte.

„Schön. Wir wollen gleich noch was essen gehen. Kommt ihr mit?" Er sah die beiden fragend an.

Greg warf ihm einen nun echten bösen Blick zu. Das warf seinen tollen Plan, mit Sara „auszugehen" durcheinander. Warrick bemerkte den Blick offenbar nicht.

„Gerne.", erwiderte Sara mit einem breiten Lächeln, „Wohin denn?"

Greg sank in sich zusammen. Keine Chance mehr. Dann würde er sie halt ein andermal fragen.

„Cath meinte, der neue Chinese an der Ecke wäre sehr gut."

„Fein. Wir kommen gleich."

Warrick warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Greg, der sauer zurücksah. Warrick setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf und verließ die Garage.

Wirklich wütend war er zwar nicht, aber enttäuscht schon. Andererseits wusste Warrick ja auch nichts von seinem Entschluss; da konnte er ihm nicht absichtlich etwas verbauen. Trotzdem konnte Greg nicht anders, als Warrick die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben.

Sie gingen so selten alle gemeinsam essen. Warum dann auf einmal jetzt?

Greg schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nun aber wirklich kindisch! Konnte er sich nicht einmal auf ein Essen mit seinen Kollegen – und Freunden- freuen?

„Auf, Greg. Nicht einschlafen. Wir müssen noch aufräumen und die Proben zu Mia bringen.", sagte Sara ermutigend.

„Ja, ja..", war alles, was Greg als Antwort gab. Stumm räumte er mit ihr auf und brachte Mia die Proben. Seine Stimmung weigerte sich beharrlich, besser zu werden.

* * *

„Und dann meinte der Kleine, er müsse..."

Greg hörte kaum zu, was Warrick von den Ermittlungen in der Schule berichtete. Er kaute gelangweilte an seiner Frühlingsrolle und starrte Sara an. Gelegentlich wanderte sein Blick zu Catherine, die neben Sara saß und Warrick ganz gespannt zuzuhören schien oder zu Nick, der immer Kommentare zum Vortrag seines Freundes gab. Grissom fragte zwischendurch ernste Fragen, während der Rest mitlachte.

Greg sah Sara gern beim Lachen zu. Sie tat es immerhin sehr selten. In dem Fall glich sie Grissom.

Wo sie alle so miteinander redeten und lachten und sich amüsierten, fühlte Greg sich ein wenig alleingelassen. Er wusste nicht, warum. Die anderen saßen näher bei Grissom, Greg am anderen Ende.

Er trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Um ihn herum viel Gelächter und gute Laune. Sogar Grissom schien Spaß zu haben. Heute Abend gelang es ihm irgendwie nicht. Er würde gerne mitlachen. Aber es wäre gelogen. Ihm war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Den Grund dafür konnte er nicht nennen.

Ein paar Minuten blieb Greg noch sitzen und versuchte, in die Stimmung einzusteigen, aber es klappte irgendwie nicht. Er hatte seine gute Laune wohl liegengelassen. Sein Rücken lehnte schwer an der unbepolsterten Lehne, während er in lachende Gesichter blickte.

Als sein Glas schließlich leer war, stand er auf und verabschiedete sich.

Große Augen, leichtes Unverständnis, Catherine besorgt, Nicken. Und er ging.

Ihr Lachen setzte wieder ein, als Greg die Tür aufmachte und an die frische Luft trat. Er atmete einmal tief ein. Dann lief er zur Bushaltestelle und fuhr heim. Sein Auto stand zwar noch beim Labor, aber er hatte keine Lust es abzuholen. Er fand einen Platz am Fenster und starrte hinaus in die taghell erleuchtete Stadt. Es ärgerte ihn ein wenig, dass er heute so muffelig gewesen war.

* * *

„Morgen, Greg.", grüßte Warrick, als er dem Blonden im Gang begegnete ,"Wie geht's?"

Greg warf ihm einen bösen Blick zurück. Warricks Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Tut mir leid wegen gestern.", sagte er dann. Greg sah ihn immer noch böse an, aber seine Züge wurden weicher. „Ich hab dir ein Date versaut, was?"

„Egal. Wer weiß, ob sie überhaupt mitgekommen wäre. Ich hätte vielleicht früher fragen sollen.", seufzte Greg. Er starrte auf den Boden. Darüber hatte er sich den ganzen vorigen Abend Gedanken gemacht; er hätte einfach fragen und es nicht aufschieben sollen.

„Das wird schon noch." Warrick klopfte ihm ermunternd auf die Schulter.

„Hoffentlich.", murmelte Greg als Antwort. Warrick sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an, ehe beide ihrer Wege gingen.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später lief Greg durch das Labor, um die Ergebnisse von neue Proben aus dem Haus eines Verdächtigen abzuholen. In den letzten Tagen war sehr viel zu tun gewesen; die Verdächtigen hatten sich fast täglich abgewechselt.

Sara hatte sich, als langjährige Spurensucherin mit Erfahrung alleine an die Arbeit gemacht, während Greg entweder Sophia bei größeren Angelegenheiten unterstützen oder für Grissom kleinere Laborarbeiten machen musste.

An ein Date war da leider nicht zu denken. Jetzt, nachdem er sich einmal dazu entschlossen hatte, Sara zu fragen, wollte er es auch definitiv bis zum Schluss durchziehen. Nicht kneifen!

Er hatte oft nachgefragt. Bei Archie, Bobby, sogar bei Hodges; hatte Grissom gefragt, Sophia, aber keiner wusste, wo sie genau war. Entnervt hatte er schließlich aufgegeben, irgendwen zu fragen. Allerdings lief sie ihm nicht einmal aus Zufall in die Arme. Leider. Da hatte er endlich den Mut und dann sowas. Warum waren auch auf einmal alle Nachbarn und Freunde so verdächtig geworden? Der Fall wurde langsam wirklich problematisch. Etwas Konkretes gab es immer noch nicht. Es sei denn, Sara hatte Neuigkeiten. Aber keiner informierte Greg über das, was sie herausgefunden hatte. Er war wohl immer noch „nur" ein Neuling. Und Anfänger.

Greg blieb im Gang stehen. Er war am Labor angekommen. Und wer stand da neben Mia? Rasch trat er ein.

„Hi, Mia.", grüßte er freundlich. Sara warf er nur einen fragenden Blick zu. „Wie geht's?"

„Ich hole gerade die Ergebnisse aus dem Haus unseres neusten Verdächtigen.", entgegnete sie nur und wandte sich wieder Mia zu, die Unterlagen durchsuchte.

„Oh. Wollt ich auch...", murmelte er.

„Hier." Mia reichte Sara einen Umschlag.

„Wir sehen uns." Damit verschwand Sara. Greg starrte ihr irritiert hinterher. Als er zu Mia sah, schaute sie nur schulterzuckend zurück.

„Habt ihr Streit?", fragte sie dann.

Greg schüttelte den Kopf. Das klang ja fast so, als würde Mia sie für ein Paar halten. So als hätte sie nach Beziehungsstress gefragt. Er musste ein wenig grinsen, bevor er Mias Labor verließ.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen schlurfte Greg müde zu Grissom ins Büro. Für heute Morgen war eine Besprechung geplant.

Als er den Raum betrat, war er allerdings leer. Der Blonde sah sich verwirrt um. Niemand. Was sollte das denn? Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Eigentlich hatten sie sich jetzt in etwa treffen wollen. Greg war sogar fast fünf Minuten zu spät. Besprechungen dauerten normalerweise doch länger.

Beunruhigt lief Greg durch die Flure. Am Ende des Ganges traf er auf Archie.

„Hi."

„Hi.", erwiderte Archie nur. In der Hand trug er mehrere Umschläge und ein Videoband. „Stimmt was nicht? Du siehst irgendwie gehetzt aus." Er schaute Greg mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Weißt du, wo Sara und Grissom sind? Sie sind nicht bei der Besprechung."

„Kein Wunder. Sie vernehmen gerade einen Verdächtigen. Die von der Nachtschicht sind über ihn gestolpert." Archies Züge entspannten sich wieder.

„Ach so.", war das Einzige, was Greg einfiel. Archie nickte ihm noch kurz zu, ehe er seines Weges ging. Greg machte sich auch auf den Weg zu den Verhörräumen.

Er war ein wenig sauer. Sie hätten ihm ruhig Bescheid sagen können. Er war noch nie richtig bei einem Verhör dabeigewesen. Für einen Neuling war das doch eigentlich ziemlich wichtig. Später würde sowas auch auf ihn zukommen.

Sara beobachtete aus dem Fenster, wie Grissom und Brass einen jungen Mann befragten.

„Hey.", grüßte Greg, als er zu ihr kam.

„Hi."

„Wer ist er?"

„Der kleine Bruder des Opfers. Er sagt, er hätte Informationen, die zum Täter führen könnten.", erklärte Sara, während sie in den kleinen Raum starrte.

„Archie hat was von einem Verdächtigen geredet. Ich dachte schon, der Fall sei fertig." Er räusperte sich nervös. Er fühlte sich leicht unangenehm.

Sara sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Und du meinst, dann hätten wir dich nicht angerufen?" Sie lächelte amüsiert. „Du hast doch an dem Fall mitgearbeitet."

Dazu schwieg Greg. Für Sara schien das Antwort genug. Sie schüttelte nur ernst den Kopf.

„Du bist zwar noch ein Neuling, aber du gehörst auch zum Team. Vergiss das nicht."

„Danke." Greg sah sie kurz an und lächelte ihr zu. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln.

Greg wandte sich lächelnd ab und beobachtete wieder Grissom und Brass. Das Verhör war wohl beendet, jedenfalls ging Grissom raus. Eine Minute später kam er zu ihnen.

„Morgen, Greg.", sagte er schlicht und verteilte Aufgaben.

Als Greg sich auf den Weg machte, um wie angeordnet mit Sophia (die er erst noch suchen musste) abermals in die Wohnung des Opfers gehen sollte, bemerkte er, dass er es schon wieder verpeilt hatte, sie zu fragen.

„Mann...", fluchte er leise, aber nicht ganz so inbrünstig, wie sonst. Lächelnd ging er weiter. Solange Sara ihn als vollwertiges Mitglied im Team betrachtete, war es nicht so schlimm. Die nächste Gelegenheit würde schon noch kommen. Immerhin schien es ihr nichts auszumachen, mit ihm zu arbeiten. Beim nächsten Fall könnten sie ja wieder zusammenarbeiten. Er freute sich schon darauf.

* * *

„Lecker...", murmelte Greg, als er die Leiche auf dem Boden begutachtete. Ihr Oberkörper war von der Kehle bis zum Bauchnabel aufgeschnitten. Der Ausblick auf ihre Innereien war... Greg fand kein Wort dafür; er war froh, dass er den Würgreflex unterdrücken konnte.

David stand gebeugt neben dem Körper und sah auf die Innereien.

Greg dankte Gott leise, dass er nicht, wie David, in diesen Gedärmen rumwühlen musste.

Innen sahen zwar alle Menschen gleich aus, aber ein schöner Anblick war es definitiv nicht.

„Und?", fragte Sara, ihren Koffer auf den Boden stellend, ehe sie ihre Gummihandschuhe anzog.

„Tod durch Verbluten. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann.", kommentierte David mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

Im Gegensatz zu David, den der Anblick sichtbar mitnahm, sah Sara total locker aus und blickte ernst durch das Zimmer, völlig unbeeindruckt von Blut und Gedärmen.

Greg schlich zu der Wand, an der Blutspritzer klebten und fing mit seiner Arbeit an, ebenso wie Sara, die begann, den Boden abzusuchen und David, der sich neben die Leiche kniete und sein Thermometer zückte.

Seit der letzte Fall abgeschlossen war, hatte Greg Sara nicht nochmal gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Aber wie erwartet, arbeiteten sie wieder zusammen. Das war aus Greg Sicht viel wert. Vielleicht kam diesmal die Chance, sie zu fragen. Er hatte es auf alle Fälle vor. Zumal war Warrick nicht anwesend; da war die Chance höher, dass nichts dazwischen kam.

Nachdem er mit den Blutspritzern fertig war, schlenderte er zu Sara, die ein paar Stofffasern oder Ähnliches in ein Tütchen packte. Das war DIE Chance!

Er öffnete gerade den Mund, als ein Polizist den Raum betrat.

„Wir haben im Garten noch eine Leiche gefunden.", berichtete er mit nüchterner Stimme. Greg hätte ihn am liebsten zum Teufel geschickt.

Sara sah den Mann leicht schockiert an, dann wandte sie ihren Blick zu Greg.

„Kommst du ohne mich klar?"

Der Blonde nickte nur. Daraufhin ging sie mit dem Polizisten in den Garten.

Greg schickte mental Flüche hinterher. Dieser idiotische Polizist! Genau der verdammte, falsche, FALSCHESTE aller Momente! Hätte der Mann nicht fünf Sekunden – fünf SEKUNDEN- später kommen können?

Er bemerkte, wie David ihn anstarrte und drehte sich wieder um, um weiterzuarbeiten. Es gelang ihm schließlich, sich wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Würde er sie halt später fragen. Der Tag war ja noch lang.

* * *

Etliche Stunden später, in denen er jeden Winkel des Hauses durchsucht hatte, stellte Greg mit Zufriedenheit fest, dass er Feierabend machen konnte. Das Haus war zum Glück relativ klein.

Seine Funde waren Haare und Blutproben, aber auch ein langes, blutverschmiertes Messer, das er unter der Spüle gelegen hatte. Mit dem Messer war die Frau sicherlich aufgeschnitten worden.

Er packte alles in seinen Koffer und klappte den Deckel zu. Fertig. Der Blonde freute sich, während er die Gummihandschuhe auszog. Er sah nochmal durch das Zimmer, in dem die Leiche gefunden wurde. David hatte sie schon längst abtransportieren lassen. Jetzt wirkte es hier eher gespenstisch.

Durch das Fenster schien noch Licht. Greg seufzte in sich hinein. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, grinste er wieder. Nun konnte er endlich mit Sara in ein Café gehen.

Greg lief zum Auto und verstaute seine Sachen im Kofferraum. Anschließend lief er ums Haus in den Hintergarten, wo er Sara vermutete.

Da saß sie auch auf dem ausgetrockneten Rasen und wühlte im Blumenbeet herum.

„Hey.", grüßte Greg grinsend.

„Na. Schon fertig?", entgegnete Sara im Aufstehen.

„Ja. Du auch?" Hoffentlich, dachte Greg.

„Leider nicht.", erwiderte Sara seufzend.

Greg druckste kurz herum, ehe er ihr sein Hilfe anbot. Sara willigte erfreut ein. Der Blonde lief zurück zu seinem Wagen und holte wieder seine Sachen.

„Mit der Seite hier bin ich fertig. Da..." Sie zeigte auf ein Stück Rasen direkt neben der Hecke „... hat die Leiche gelegen. Das habe ich auch schon abgesucht."  
Auf Saras Anweisung hin lief Greg zu der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Hecke. Der Garten wirkte fast wie ein kleine Müllhalde. Unbegeistert machte er sich an die Arbeit.

Er fand, dass er danach wirklich ein Date verdient hatte.

* * *

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie endlich fertig waren. Das Herumsuchen nach Beweisen in dem überfüllten Garten hatte mehr Mühe gekostet, als es zu Beginn ausgesehen hatte.

Greg wuchtete gerade seinen Koffer in den Kofferraum, als er Sara aus dem Augenwinkel gähnen sah.

„Müde?", fragte er.

Sara nickte nur.

„Ich freue mich auf mein Bett.", seufzte sie und ging zur Beifahrertür. „Fährst du? Ich schlafe gleich ein."

„Okay." Greg schlug die Klappe zu. „Ich fahr dich gleich nach Hause, in Ordnung?"

„Danke.", murmelte Sara und stieg ein.

Greg lief ums Auto und stieg ebenfalls ein. Sara nannte ihm die Adresse .

„Tut mir leid. Ich bin gestern wohl zu spät ins Bett...", entschuldigte sie sich noch.

„Kein Problem.", grinste Greg zurück. Sara lächelte nur.

Drei Straßen weiter bemerkte er, dass seine Mitfahrerin eingeschlafen war. Er hatte Sara noch nie schlafen gesehen. Im Prinzip hatte er sie auch noch nie wirklich müde gesehen.

Die Wartezeit an einer roten Ampel nutzte Greg, um Sara anzustarren.

Schon als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, fand er sie sehr hübsch. Seitdem flirtete er mit ihr. Ob sie das eigentlich bemerkt hatte? Dass er mit ihr flirtete, weil er sie mochte? Sie ließ es mit sich machen, aber bisher war das Flirten relativ einseitig geblieben. Vielleicht mochte sie ihn ja nur als Freund.

Greg seufzte schwer, als er weiterfuhr. Er wollte es aber auf alle Fälle weiterhin versuchen. Auch wenn das Resultat eine Ernüchterung werden würde. Er musste es zumindest einmal versuchen.

An ihrem Haus angekommen, schüttelte Greg Sara ganz leicht an der Schulter.

„Aufwachen! Ziel erreicht.", verkündete er mit Bahnansagerstimme.

„Hn?" Schläfrig stemmte Sara sich aus dem Sitz hoch.

„Wir sind da. Dein Haus." Greg zeigte aus dem Fenster.

„Oh. Dankeschön fürs Fahren." Sie schnallte sich los.

„Du hast auch nicht geschnarcht.", kommentierte Greg mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sara lachte leise.

„Fährst du noch ins Labor?", fragte sie dann.

„Ja. Ich bringe die Sachen noch ins Labor." Er grinste wieder. Überhaupt grinste er oft in letzter Zeit.

„Du grinst oft in letzter Zeit.", sagte Sara auf einmal.

Greg sah sie schockiert an.

„Also... noch öfter als normal. Du grinst eh viel, aber in letzter Zeit sehr, sehr oft.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Hmmm.", erwiderte Greg nur. Dazu fiel ihm nichts ein, was er sagen könnte. Er kratzte sich hinterm Kopf. Peinlich...

„Naja. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Damit stieg sie aus.

Greg sah ihr noch nach, wie sie den Weg zum Haus lief, in ihrer Tasche kramte und schließlich im Haus verschwand. Er sah, wie Lichter hinter den Fenstern angingen und fuhr dann weg.

Anscheinend hatte Sara gewusst, dass die ganze Sache länger dauern würde. Sonst hätte sie ihre Tasche nicht dabeigehabt.

* * *

Greg fuhr auf den Parkplatz beim Labor und stieg dort seufzend aus. Er war ein wenig müde, aber für eine Tasse Kaffee mit Sara hätte er noch genügend Energie gehabt. Er seufzte abermals.

„Na? Schweren Tag gehabt?" Nick stand auf einmal neben ihm.

„Öhm...", entgegnete Greg nur, während er auf einen Punkt auf dem Auto starrte.

„Wieder kein Date, was?", fragte Nick und lief zu seinem Auto, das einen Parkplatz neben Gregs Wagen stand.

Greg sah erschrocken hoch.

„Woher...?"

„Ach. Das war doch offensichtlich." Nick grinste breit. Er lehnte an seinem Tahoe.

„Ich glaube, das wird nie was.", murmelte Greg, der wieder einen unbestimmten Punkt auf dem Lack des Wagens starrte. Ihm war unbehaglich zumute. Offensichtlich? Es war offensichtlich, dass er in Sara verliebt war?

„Nur Mut.", sagte Nick ermutigend. Er öffnete die Fahrertür. „Bis morgen."

„Bis morgen. Fährst du schon nach Hause?", fragte Greg verwundert. Nick arbeitete doch in der Nachtschicht, was hieß, er fing erst jetzt an zu arbeiten. Eigentlich. Aber er trug weder eine Weste, die man zum Arbeiten an Tatorten oder anderen Ermittlungsarbeiten tragen musste, noch hatte er einen Koffer mit Ausrüstung bei sich.

„Ich hab was vergessen.", kam die Antwort nach einer kurzen Pause. Nick sah Greg noch kurz an und stieg dann ein.

„Lass dir noch was einfallen!", rief er dem anderen noch zu, ehe er die Tür zuzog.

Greg sah ihm hinterher, bis das Auto aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Was war denn mit Nick los? ‚Was vergessen'? Alles, was er zum Arbeiten benötigte, war doch hier im Labor.

Greg schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffentlich war alles in Ordnung. Er schnappte sich die Kiste mit den Beweisen aus Haus und Garten und brachte sie ins Labor.

* * *

„Morgen, Sanders."

Greg drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Hodges.

„Was ist?", erwiderte er entsprechend bissig. Von allen Labormitarbeitern mochte er Hodges am allerwenigsten. Dieser Schleimer! Früher hatte er sich bei Grissom angebiedert, heute schleimte er sich bei Ecklie ein. Schon in der Schule hatte Greg solche Menschen nicht sonderlich gemocht. Eigentlich ging er Hodges auch immer erfolgreich aus dem Weg. Und Hodges ihm eigentlich auch. Warum belästigte er ihn denn dann?

„Nichts ist. Wollte dich nur aufziehen." Und dann ging Hodges wieder.

Über Gregs Kopf schwebte ein großes Fragezeichen. Was war das denn? Aufziehen? Weswegen?

Er trank einen Schluck von seinem geliebten Kaffee und beobachtete Warrick, der bei Mia im Labor stand.

Da dämmerte es ihm. Sara! Womöglich wusste schon das ganze Labor Bescheid. Er verschluckte sich fast.

Wenn es alle bemerkt hatten, auch Hodges... Hatte Sara es dann auch bemerkt? Er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Womöglich machte er sich schon die ganze Zeit zum Affen! Vielleicht... vielleicht...

Er stellte den Kaffee weg und schlich zu Warrick und Mia ins Labor.

„Na, Casanova?", grüßte Warrick, spöttisch grinsend. Mia lächelte wissend.

Greg warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Mia.

„Hast du schon die Sachen aus dem Garten und dem Haus analysiert?", fragte er, um eine normale Stimmlage bemüht.

„Noch nicht. Ich bin dran.", entgegnete sie in entschuldigendem Ton und widmete sich wieder dem Mikroskop.

„Und was machst du hier?", fragte Greg neugierig zu Warrick gewandt.

„Nur so." Er lächelte gequält. „Bis dann.", verabschiedete er sich von Mia, ehe er ging.

Greg sah ihm ungläubig hinterher. Was sollte das denn? Ihm kam fast der Verdacht, dass die beiden getratscht hatten. Labormitarbeiter wie Mia machten das gerne. Und sie wussten auch oft gut Bescheid. Er war auch mal einer gewesen. Er kannte sie, die „Beobachterspezies" in den Laboren.

Der Blonde sah Mia an, die ernsten Blickes am Mikroskop drehte.

Genervt verließ Greg das Labor und ließ sie alleine mit ihrer Arbeit.

An der nächsten Ecke stieß er natürlich genau auf die Person, um die es eigentlich ging: Sara.

„Hi.", murmelte Greg und sah auf den Boden. Jetzt, wo ihm klar war, dass sie es wissen könnte, fehlten ihm plötzlich die Worte.

„Was ist? Kein witziger Spruch, kein charmantes Grinsen?", fragte Sara aufrichtig erschüttert klingend. Greg sah lächelnd hoch. Leider blieb es nicht lange auf seinen Zügen.

„Erzähl es mir. Dann fühlt man sich wirklich besser."

„Ach.. Nein, danke. Trotzdem danke für das Angebot." Er stampfte weg. Er war so blöd! Theoretisch wäre es ein guter Zeitpunkt gewesen, es ihr zu sagen, aber... irgendwie war die Chance an ihm vorbeigezogen.

„Mist!", fluchte er. Die junge Laborarbeiterin, die in dem Moment an ihm vorbeilief, starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Verfluchter Mist!", brüllte Greg, als er den Aufenthaltsraum betrat. Er trat gegen einen der Stühle, der daraufhin lautstark zu Boden ging. Den Schmerz ignorierte er.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Warrick, der kurz nach dem Blonden den Raum betreten hatte. Greg, der ihn nicht hatte kommen hören, zuckte zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken um. Auf einmal kam all der Schmerz auf einmal hoch.

Er setzte sich auf den nächsten Stuhl. Wie blöd. In seiner Wut die Stühle umtreten. Greg hätte sich gerne selbst geohrfeigt. Am besten, er erklärte es erst einmal Warrick.

„Ich hab sie verpasst.", erklärte er betrübt und knetete dabei seine Hände.

„Sara?"

„Die Chance, es ihr zu sagen."

Warrick antwortete nicht. Ob er sauer war? Wegen Gregs kindischem Wutausbruch konnte er noch nicht Feierabend machen. Zumindest verbot ihm das sein Verantwortungsgefühl. Greg erwartete richtig, dass gleich eine Standpauke folgen würde, aber es blieb still. Warrick beobachtete nur, wie der Blonde an seinem Bein rieb.

„Tut es sehr weh? Geh nach Hause.", sagte er dann. Greg sah auf. Obwohl ihm nur das Bein wehtat? Aber eigentlich hatte Warrick Recht. Er sollte wirklich besser erst einmal nach Hause und sich beruhigen.

Er stand auf. Fürs erste war wohl humpeln angesagt.

„Meld mich krank.", flüsterte er, als er an Warrick vorbei den Raum verließ. Die Blicke des anderen konnte er im Rücken spüren, aber er drehte sich nicht um.

* * *

„Morgen.", grummelte Greg in Saras Richtung. Warrick, der neben Sara stand nickt nur; Sara lächelte bezaubernd und grüßte zurück. Greg sah sie an und schmolz fast dahin. Ihr Lächeln war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

„Ich geh dann mal.", sagte Warrick und ging mit einem ermunternden Blick in Gregs Richtung weg. Greg wurde prompt leicht nervös.

„Also dann. Wir statten dann mal Dr. Robinson einen Besuch ab. Und dann interviewen wir die Nachbarn und die anderen Anwohner in der Umgebung. Raubmord können wir ausschließen; ihr ganzer Schmuck war ja noch vollständig."

Greg brummte als Antwort. Sara sah ihn verschmitzt an. Er fragte sich gleich warum. Hatte sie was ausgeheckt, um ihm unverbindlich mitzuteilen, dass eine Beziehung, wie er sie gerne hätte, eher im Reich seiner Fantasie anzusetzen sei und keinerlei Zukunft hatte, weil er lediglich ein guter Freund für sie war? Hoffentlich war es nichts Schmerzhaftes, dachte Greg und schluckte hart.

Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und erstickte fast an einem Huster, als er hörte, wie Sara leise im Rausgehen etwas von Kaffeetrinken sagte.

„Wie?", hakte er sicherheitshalber nach, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Er war der festen Meinung, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hatte.

„Kaffee trinken. Wir zwei. Nach der Arbeit.", erklärte sie lächelnd, „Oder willst du etwa nicht?"

„Ääääh..."Er konnte es nicht glauben.

„War dein Geflirte doch nur Show?" Sara sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Nein, nein. Das ist... toll. Im Ernst, jetzt? Aber... wieso auf einmal?" Er zupfte nervös an seinen Ärmeln.

„Du hast dich nie getraut. Warrick hat mir nahegelegt, nicht darauf zu warten, dass du den ersten Schritt machst."

WOW! Danke, Warrick! Danke. Wäre er hier, hätte Greg ihn glatt umarmt.

„Na wunderbar.", grinste er enthusiastisch. „Dann gehen wir mal, damit wir früh fertig sind."

Sara nickte und schenkte ihm wieder eins von ihren umwerfenden Lächeln.

Als Hodges knurrend an ihm im Gang vorbeilief, war es ihm egal. Er ging mit Sara aus! Die Welt war schön! Er könnte alle umarmen. Er ging mit Sara aus! Besser konnte es gar nicht mehr werden.

„Danke, Alter." Greg schlug Warrick auf den Rücken, als er ihm am nächsten Tag bei Schichtwechsel auf dem Parkplatz begegnete.

„Nichts zu danken.", grinste Warrick zurück. Nick, der neben Warrick stand, sah lediglich verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

* * *

_Meine erste Fanfic. Ich hoffe, sie war gut zu lesen, obwohl es nur eine fluffige kleine Story ist. Verzeiht mir die paar Fehler, die drin sind. Ist teilweise nicht ganz so logisch ( z.B. Sara und ihre Tasche, als Greg sie heimgebracht hat ) .  
_

_Reviews sind immer erwünscht. +Hundeblick+ Kritik auch. Nur keine falsche Scheu. n-n  
_


End file.
